card captors one half
by Princess Asuna
Summary: Sakura is mortally wounded while catching a card. and as luck would have it a certain martial artist would find her dying form.and using the last of her strength she passes her power to the martial artist.but something goes quite wrong. A Ranma CCS cross


Card Captors ½

PROLOGE:

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own card captor sakura or Ranma ½ they both belong to their respective owners I wish I owned them so I could be rich, but sadly I don't so there")

Ranma Saotome Nerima's and quite possibly the world's greatest martial artist currently found him self currently herself flying across the sky courtesy of Happosai's ever present fight after the letch has used a cheep shot in a fight between the two. Ranma had berated herself for letting her guard down around the old coot and vowed to next time not do so. Ranma soon found herself descending into an unfamiliar ward and prepared for touch down as it were and after a few more minutes landed with a few flips in a park and began to take stock of where she was.

Meanwhile a few blocks away from the park Ranma had landed in a young girl flying on a staff of sorts was chasing after what looked like a creature that was made of fire, the creature seeming to be slightly faster then the girl and seemed to be taunting her by throwing small fireballs at the girl causing her to have to dodge to either the left of right. The girl also seemed to be a bit inured and weary and had a few burns on her body as well as parts of her clothing burned off. The Creature of fire suddenly stopped and smirked at the girl and throw a larger fireball at the girl which hit the girl dead on and sent her crashing to the ground and injuring her even more, she cursed herself for leaving behind kero without telling him where she was going, she had left him behind due to kero being under the weather and having a slight fever, this had actually surprised her as she wasn't even aware kero could get sick. She looked up and saw the fire creature hovering a few feet above her with a smirk on its face as it prepared to fire another blast of fire at the girl. Acting quickly though her vision was blurring she took out the Watery card. "Watery encase the fiery in a water prison !" she commands just as the Fiery launched another blast of girl that hit the girl dead on once more her body being thrown back a few feet and slamming against a nearby wall of a building just as the creature of fire was encased in a dome of water from the watery.. The girls vision began to blur further and was just barely able to keep herself from falling unconscious "C-clow cards…r-return to your powers..confined..the watery, the fiery.." and with those words the two reverted back into card forms and landed next to the mortally wounded girl who somehow knew her end was fast approaching, she just hopped li would be able to catch the rest of the cards in her stead..

Meanwhile back in the park Ranma had heard the sounds of battle and was quickly trying to make her way towards the sounds arriving just in time to see a pair of cards land next to a downed girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes. Leaping down from the roof she rushed over to the girl and could tell the girl was badly wounded and if she was reading the girls aura correcting was near death. The girl slowly looked up at Ranma and asked "w-who are you.."

Ranma blinked at this "I am Ranma Saotome, and who are you and what were you doing?" she asked the girl as she attempted to pump some of her Ki into the girl though she could tell it wasn't working if at best the girl would last a few more minutes"

The girl smiled slightly thankful she wouldn't be alone in the end at least "I am Sakura Avalon…and I was trying to catch this card" she says placing her hand weakly on the Fiery card unfortunately I underestimated it." she says then coughs a bit before speaking again. "c-can I ask you a favor?" she asks as she reaches out and take a hold of Ranma's hand.

Ranma nodded "yeah kid what do you want?" she didn't know why, but at the very moment she would do anything to help the girl in front of her

"I-I want you to try and catch the rest of these magic cards..I will use the last of my strength to pass my powers onto you so you can do this, is that alright?" she asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Ranma thinks a moment then nods "okay Sakura, I will do this for you" she says giving the girls hand a light squeeze.

Sakura then smiles a bit and weakly takes out another card from her pocket and holds it up. "using this card I will transfer my powers to you" she says then closes her eyes a bit "change card transfer my powers to Ranma Saotome, so that she may carry out capturing the clow cards in my place!" she calls out causing a blinding light to hit Ranma. Ranma could feel a warmth inside of her and could also feel herself changing, how she was changing she had yet to see and as quickly as the light had come, it faded leaving to sink to her knees and pass out on the ground just as a young boy around perhaps 16 or 17 appeared, and next to her where sakura had once lay was now empty with no trace of the girl having ever been there what so ever


End file.
